User blog:MeepTMW/CONCEPT: Rogue Planetfall
I have really felt that Civilization has needed alien sponsors once more. Specifically, two. That hate eachother. I present to you, spiritual successors to the aliens of the Sixth Manifold, as well as two new victory types. Rogue Planetfall Planetary Panel Once one sponsor has met all Sponsors in the game, that sponsor forms a Planetary Panel. The planetary panel allows global laws to be put in place, such as: - Change in Production cost of units or buildings - Bonuses for sponsors with a certain Affinity: amounts vary for the level of Affinity obtained - Sanctions on certain Stations, cities or entire sponsors - Combat bonuses against aliens - Monuments Monuments are PP’s version of Civilization V Projects. They do not use City Development but instead are large, in-game objects that are slowly constructed, obstructing certain tiles on an agreed position. Sponsors do not need to contribute Production but instead players can donate Capital and Energy to a project. Larger donors will receive only positive relations from other sponsors. These world projects benefit all sponsors in the game, but can be destroyed (and unable to be rebuilt), destroying all the bonuses for all sponsors. Unlike Civ 5, sponsors do not have to follow any enacted rules or projects, but other sponsors are notified for their wrongdoings and subsequently, the Respect level for them will drop. Potential Monuments: - Xenomass Stem: Generates 8 Xenomass for all sponsors - Mass Firaxite Anvil: Generates 8 Firaxite for all sponsors - Sky Harvester (orbital): Generates 8 Floatstone for all sponsors - Gigafactory: Provides 40 Strength for all orbital satellites - Progenitor Beacon Progenitor Beacon Monument The Progenitor Beacon Project unlocks once sponsors have dug up at least five Progenitor Ruins, or have received five Progenitor artifacts. So, quite early. The Beacon cannot be destroyed unlike other project monuments – it also can not be donated to speed up. It will siphon all Energy from all Sponsors for 10 turns (Standard speed). The Beacon is placed in an area where sponsors are the furthest from, including ice. Unlike other monuments, this one is mandatory (unless toggled before a game) and will automatically start being constructed. Once the Beacon is completed, a cutscene will play, signalling the arrival of the Chironi Mavericks. The Chironi are a mysterious Progenitor race. The Chironi Chironi Mavericks The Chironi Mavericks diverged from the transcendence occurring near their homeworld to warn any other spacefaring lifeforms about this catastrophic event. They have a philosophy that life should not transcend and instead should remain mortal, and remain at the levels humans are due to “unspeakable horrors”. The Contact Beacon was picked up, and the Mavericks leaped to the New World, encountering the humans. They are initially peaceful to the humans and especially those who are not aiming for Transcendence and remain traditional to their culture. They will only attack human players if they are declared war on, or a Harmony player constructs a Mind Flower. They will occasionally threaten Supremacy players attempting an Emancipation Victory but often remain neutral to them. Once they land, they will greet themselves and provide lump sums of Energy to all human sponsors. They will warn the humans that an apocalypse is happening, and to prepare for the worst by militarizing. They can engage in the Planetary Panel. Befriending the Chironi Mavericks will reward you with unique Progenitor-based land and naval units. They appear cybernetic in appearance and their physical form is not seen. 15 or so turns after the Mavericks land, another cutscene will play, signalling the arrival of multiple unknown objects – a fleet of Ordinates. Chironi Ordinates The Chironi Ordinates are pioneers in the transcendence and have been instructed to hunt down any mavericks that dare communicate with any of their pet projects. The Chironi have absolute control over many of the less advanced sentient lifeforms in their neighbouring systems and have been regularly attempting to allow them to integrate with their consciousness cybernetically or transcendingly. The Ordinates approach the planet with large biological behemoths that fly in the orbital layer and fire from above like Planet Carvers. They are very Harmony-based and support Harmony and Supremacy faction’s idea of transcendence. If allied by Harmony sponsors they will contribute points to Transcendence Victory. Their cities are based in the icy souths and norths of the map. While initially aggressive to all human factions, they will declare themselves as willing to leave, should they be allowed to exterminate the Mavericks. From this point the Ordinates will be at unnegotiable war with the Mavericks and frequently attempt to raid and destroy the Mavericks. Unlike the Mavericks, the Ordinates play very wide and often have underdeveloped “cities” that are very well defended. If any Progenitor cities are captured by humans they will immediately self-destruct in an instant raze. The Mavericks and Ordinates have roughly the same Strength and nothing will happen without human intervention. Allying the Ordinates will immediately declare war on the Mavericks and vice versa. Allying with the Ordinates will grant you unique Progenitor-based orbital attack units. Victory types in Civ:BERTRP Now, there are six types of victory: - Domination: Control all human and Progenitor capitals. Once you are the remaining sponsor on the planet you will anger the Ordinates and enter a permanent war with them.'' The Mavericks will abandon the planet and surrender their cities to the Ordinates. ''The Ordinates will have the approximate difficulty of the White Walkers. - Transcendence (Harmony): Connect all non-Progenitor lifeforms on the planet using a Mind Flower. Will anger the Mavericks once the flower is built. - Emancipation (Supremacy): Merge all humans on the planet and Earth into a single cybernetic consciousness. Will anger the'' Mavericks'' '''once the Emancipation Gate is built. - '''Promised Land (Purity): Bring humans from the Old World to the new planet to colonise a new future. Will anger the Ordinates' '''once the Exodus Gate is built. - '''Terra Nullius (No Affinity): '''Cooperate with the Mavericks by destroying the Ordinates with them, then begin a Chironi Nullification Complex (CNC) which slows time on the planet gradually, putting it into an eternal coma. You must regularly destroy any “Stem” improvements that can be built by other sponsors to prevent the nullification around their empire. Null fields provide no combat bonuses and no tile yields but can be traversed by units. - '''Abiogenesis (No Affinity):' Cooperate with the Ordinates by destroying the Mavericks with them, then begin launching multiple satellites to establish a Wormhole. Once this Wormhole is open, you must defend Chironi starships in the orbital layer from any advancing enemy threats. The starships will siphon population from enemy cities rapidly. Once all enemy sponsors have had their cities siphoned, you watch as the starships siphon the Ordinate cities, then your own. You have, at this point, joined the Progenitors in their own Sixth Manifold. Category:Blog posts